


Late Night Incident

by Angelic_Yandere



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gang AU, M/M, Mild Smut, Smut, characters are aged up, i wrote this at 3AM and I’m actually proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Yandere/pseuds/Angelic_Yandere
Summary: One club , two gang members from rival gangs who have secret feelings for each other. A few glasses of alcohol can lead to a late night incident.
Relationships: Preston Goodplay & Nurf Nurfington, Preston Goodplay/Nurf Nurfington
Kudos: 13





	Late Night Incident

It was almost midnight when Max's gang entered the underground club. Loud music was blasting from the giant speakers and colourful disco lights bounced off the walls. Everyone seemed to go their own direction. Max was challenged to a card game by Harrison which he happily accepted. Nikki and Neil watched with intensity while Ered left to vape in the restroom. That left Nurf alone. He scanned the area until his eyes landed on a familiar brunette. Preston. He looked almost unrecognisable because of his makeup and outfit. He wore a black , cropped sweater with chains attached to them along with a pair of dark red shorts and black fishnet tights. His eyes were circled with black eyeliner and his lashes had extra volume added to them.  
Nurf approached him right away and they began to talk. They got themselves a few drinks and became slightly drunk. Nothing too crazy but their minds were beginning to turn slightly hazy. That's when Nurf moved closer to Preston, just starring into his beautiful yellow eyes. He inched his face closer and without a second thought gently brushed his lips against Preston's. The boy was surprised at first but then quickly faded into the kiss. When they both pulled away Preston smirked and gave the taller boy a seductive grin "Let's go somewhere else , shall we?" He grabbed Nurf by his shirt and gently pulled him along into an empty corridor. As soon as they were alone their lips crashed again but this time the kiss lasted longer and was more intense. The actor pulled away panting heavily as a blush spread on his cheeks. The taller boy just smirked at him and they stood there for a few minutes just starring  
into each other's eyes. That was until Preston reached up to grab onto Nurf's collar like choker. He gave him a seductive look , want clearly visible in his eyes as he pulled him closer. The ginger took this as a great opportunity to pin the slightly shorter boy against the wall. Their lips touched again but this time instead of pulling away , Nurf slowly moved down kissing Preston's jaw and later neck. The brunette shivered in pleasure at the touch. When he felt the sucking on his neck and the sensation of hickey's being made he couldn't help but moan. He bit his bottom lip to try and desperately keep quiet. Suddenly the sensation stopped and he opened his eyes which he had shut earlier. "Don't try to hold it in , let me hear how badly you want me" Nurf whispered in a husky voice right next to his ear causing shivers down his spine. He just nodded and stopped biting his lip only to feel the pleasure again. His moaned like crazy with a blush dusting his cheeks. If it wasn't for the loud music people would have already hear him by now. Suddenly he felt something press against his crotch. He looked down to see Nurf's leg. He couldn't tell if this was intentional or not but goddamnit it made him hard. He tried to back up against the wall as much as possible but only made it worse for himself as a pant escaped his lips. The ginger noticed this and his eyes traveled down to look at Preston's bulge. "I didn't know I had that kind of effect on you" he spoke with a chuckle. Preston's blush darkened from embarrassment as he avoided eye contact. Suddenly his face was lifted and his yellow eyes met Nurf's green ones. He felt a warm hand on his cheek.  
"Don't worry okay? I'll take care of everything I promise" He nodded at the words of reassurance. He trusted the boy. The ginger changed to decorate the other side of his neck with hickeys as his knee pressed harder against the other males crotch. Preston held in a cry as this was too much for him to handle. He needed this so badly. He started grinding against the other's knee with his throbbing bulge. Suddenly Nurf's phone went off. A message from his boss popped up on the screen. "We're leaving NOW!" He sighed. His guess was that Max had lost the card game against Harrison and lost a shit ton of money and now was pissed. Fucking great. He pulled away creating distance between them.  
Preston tilted his head giving him a confused look.  
"Sorry I've got to go. My boss is pissed and i really don't feel like dealing with him today. But I'll see you another time and then I'll make sure to finish what we started" he said licking his lips. With that he turned around ready to leave. Preston winced slightly "You can't just leave me like this!" He cried with a pleading look in his eyes. Nurf just smirked "I'm pretty sure you can handle the situation on your own now" and with that he left. Preston sighed and looked down at the tent in his pants "Fuck".


End file.
